End of the Road
by Beeegs123456
Summary: Well Sonic has helped save Blaze's world from Eggman Nega. But the hedgehog realized he had strong feelings for Blaze. Is there a way to alow sonic to be with Blaze? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sup guys. Well here we go my first story for . Oh man I've really been prolonging this for along time. After reading A LOT of other stories I think I'm ready to step up and do this. Please give good reviews don't be afraid to point out errors or things that I just make cheesy. Now here we go guys.**

It's a nice and dark night on the seaside zone. The moon is in a perfect phase the people are enjoying themselves all except one person. Sonic the Hedgehog. For a bit now Sonic can't get something off his mind. Blaze the cat. She was great better than great a woman who was there to fight to the end. But Sonic couldn't find a way to see her. If the chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds were in the same world things would get "corrupted". Also Sonic had duties here and blaze was the guardian of the sol emerald.

"Man theres no happy end" he says looking up at the moon.

"I just can't leave here and forget all my friends that's insane Eggman just as well won" Sonic is thinking hard as ever to find a solution to this.

Then out of no where came a robot a big robot. Sonic in about two seconds jumped up and got ready to fight. But it wasn't a Eggman robot now it was Omega.

"Hello Blue hedgehog Sonic" Omega said in a very robot tone.

"Holy crap Omega you gave me a heart attack" Sonic said holding his chest.

"For a warrior of your rep you sure are not as sharp at moments" Omega said staring at the Hedgehog very hard.

"Well I was deep in thought and you came out of no where. Also that you look like a Eggman robot." said staring right back at Omega.

"Never mind your organic errors I have a message from G.U.N"

A message Sonic thought what would G.U.N want now.

"What's the message?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"G.U.N has grown sick of Dr.

Eggman. So we are making a master plan to break into his strong hold and end this war."

Sonic was surprised at what he heard. G.U.N sick of Eggman? And now they want to end it now.

"So what do I have to do?" Sonic said as scratching his head.

"We of course need you and your team to "help" us in our mission" Omega said handing sonic a holo.

Omega jetted off and left sonic there thinking. End of the war Sonic thought. If Eggman is dead I have no duties which means...

TO BE CONTINUED

Alright guys I got A LOT of plans for this series just you wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys same night same author. As I said on the other chapter I had a lot of ideas for this and I do. I have too many but that there's only one of the trillion made for this story. So yeah that's why this job is hard. Don't judge me just think about the children. Also if there's any. Weird way the spacing looks I don't know why. Well let's jump into this again.**

Sonic's House

Sonic sat there staring at the holo wondering what mysteries lie in it. What Sonic wanted to see is a brief mission. But no the moment he pressed that button a video on the president showed up.

" it has came to our attention that this common threat we all know has been a huge threat to our world. So we ask you to gather all your friends and travel to this location" the holo switched other to a map that had a glowing marker on it.

Just before the video ended the president showed up again "Remember we expect you to show up"

With that the video turned off and the holo unlit and was back to normal.

"Man I never thought it would just ended with the thought of decision." with his hands on his head.

With that said Sonic grabbed his phone and called everyone.

(Boop Boop Boop) "Hello?"

"Hey Amy it's me Sonic"

"Hey Sonnnnnic what's up honey"

" Sure?. Well um I just got a message from G.U.N saying there going to end the war and the need us."

"End the war. OH MY GOD SONIC YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

"Um no more Eggman"

"No me and you can finally be together"

"Sure just meet me at Knothole center"

"Ok Sonnnnic bye honey"

"bye?"

"Gosh crazy pink hedgehog is the only way to explain her. Now time to call Knuckles"

Boop Boop Boop Boop Boop Boop "Damn no answer he must be out training"

"Alright tails"

Boop Boop "Tails Workshop"

"Sup little buddy"

"Hey Sonic what's up"

"Nothin much hey umm there's something I got"

"What is that"

"I got a message from G.U.N saying there going to end this war and they need our help"

"REALLY... Just end it"

"Yeah I'll tell you the details just meet me at knothole center tomorrow"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

Well looks like sonic had all but one person left and that was knuckles.

"Looks like I need to visit knuckle head"

Sonic got up and ran out the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alright there some more. OMG my first cuss word of the career. Ah who cares. Well I'm going to bed bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**You will never know what you have in till you lost it. My Pizza Bits they are no more. But that's besides the point. It's 8:13am and I feel like its a good time to write another chapter.**

The great forest. The wind is perfect the birds are singing and there is a blue blur running through the tree lines. Sonic was in a hurry he need to get everyone together before the meeting started.

"Man I was in such a hurry I forgot my extreme gear to get up to angle island" Sonic than ran back as fast as he could got the gear and ran back.

"Alright here we go" He jetted off the ground and was soaring.

In about 2 minutes sonic got to angle island.

"Man that was nice" sonic them dashed to the holding place of the master emerald.

Usually the chaotic would be there but no not today. Something was wrong very wrong. He could tell because one the master emerald was gone two the forest in front of it was destroyed.

"Man what happened here?" there was cuts in the trees, fallen trees and pot holes every where.

"This doesn't look good at all" Sonic ran into the path of destroyed tress and found Charmy lying at the base of a tree with a huge dent mark.

"CHARMY" Sonic ran over to him.

Charmy look bad his face was bleeding and he looked in bad shape.

"Sonic is that you" he tried to move a little but the pain was too much.

"Charmy take it easy alright are you ok man"

"Not really"

"What happened here man"

"This guy he was a powerful"

"what was he"

"If i could see right he had this weird helmet on and had a sword and i think by the way he looked he was a hedgehog."

"Alright where is everyone else"

"I don't know the guy slammed me into this tree really hard and i blacked out"

"Well you stay right here ill go see if everyone else is here and at least breathing"

"Alright"

With that Sonic kept down the broken path until he came upon a clearing and what was there shocked him.

"GUYS"

Lying there unconscious was all the chaotic. Knuckles, Juile-su, Mighty, Ray, Vector, Espio, and Sapphire.

"Oh shit whatever this thing is its strong"

After waking all the Chaotic up and bring them back to the place where the master emerald was.

"What happened here" Sonic was wondering what kind being had this much power"

"Thats what i'm asking myself" knuckles said a split second after sonic.

"This guy was tough"

"So its not a robot"

"No 100% sure its not"

"How do you know"

"Because it bleed when i shot it" Juile-su had her gun out waving it around.

"And he bleed but its like it didn't phase him at all"

"Well what did he look like. Charmy said he was a hedgehog with a sword and a mask"

"yeah but not a sword a katana or something very similar to it. And yeah a red hedgehog with a crest on his chest like me but the other way around. And the mask well it just looked weird."

"Well who ever this guy is he's stronger than me" Mighty said just waking up for the sound of they're talk.

"He's tough bottom line"

"No thats not the bottom line THE BOTTOM LINE IS HE STOLE THE MASTER EMERALD."

Knuckles was beyond furious and sonic knew that.

"Look we will try to find out who this is but first we got something to show..." then knuckles cut him off.

"NO nothing first if you need my help then FIRST help me find that idiot and get my emerald."

"Fine but we need to hurry" Sonic knew he had only 1 week until the G.U.N meeting was held and he cant miss this meeting.

"What am i going to do" Sonic thought

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well that i hope this is a long enough chapter its seems long to me. But this story is most likely going to have around 30 chapters or something. Don't hold it against me but yeah this si getting good. SEE U L8TR


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys here i am again writing this story. I have many plans for this story and this is going to be awesome. So i'm also thinking about starting another story but thats just an idea so yeah. HAVE FUN!**

They're he is just standing there on top of the mountain on angle island. With the master emerald in his hands all he needs is the chaos emeralds.

"Soon i will end this" The figure makes a fist and jumps down the mountain.

Sonic's house -

"Man this going to be hard finding the master emerald and trying to end the war."

Sonic looks over to the chaos emerald that was given to him by the king for saving his life on a assassination attempt from Eggman.

Sonic walked over to the emerald thinking about stuff then it hit him.

If someone wants the Master Emerald then they want the Chaos emeralds.

At that very moment a figure broke through the window and kicked him into the walk. The figure grabbed the Emerald and was about to leave when sonic spin dashed into him. Looking like the attack didn't phase or hurt him he just got back up and got ready to fight. Sonic dashed towards him with great speed but the figure just puts outs his hand and grabs sonic's head and throws him through the wall outside the house.

With that sonic blacked out watching the figure carry away the chaos emerald.

Tail's House

"AH what the fuck happened" Sonic was up in a bed with his hands on his head.

" whow sonic chill man your at my house'"

"What happened"

"I don't know you tell me i found you outside of your house bleeding"

Right there it all can back to sonic. The figure the chaos emerald and finally the figure grabbing the emerald.

"That guy. You know the guy who i said attacked knuckles'

"Yeah"

"Well looks like he just paid me a visit, and also paid my chaos emerald a visit"

"You mean..."

"Yeah we got another problem on our hands"

TO BE CONTINUED

Well there we end it thanks for reading so far and i cant wait to get really into this. Also i think i said that i was thinking about another project or story and i said i don't know. But i think i might but let me find a good plot and stuff and get this story a plan so i can do both. SEE U L8TR!


End file.
